


Dealing in Power

by zenalite



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, Demons, F/F, F/M, Humiliation, Mind Manipulation, Old Age, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Priestesses, Public Humiliation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Warlocks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 07:29:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20206009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenalite/pseuds/zenalite
Summary: Zahrine is a shadow priest and a respected officer in the guild Fearless. When another shadow priest takes the spotlight, she's forced to track down the source of her power, only to find herself dealing with a disgusting old warlock and his alluring, almost kind and sensitive succubus.Commissioned by bubba121212





	Dealing in Power

Zahrine returned to Stormwind with bags full of loot dangling from her mount, ready to deposit them in the guild bank. Fearless had been around for a while, and by now most of the Alliance members nodded in recognition when one of their members passed by. As both a shadow priestess of renown and a part of the old guard as an officer, Zahrine was one of the most respected and recognized members of the guild, despite a few grievances with a few of the other members. 

The blonde jumped off her mount and straightened her priestly garb. She was about to reach over for her bags when Farsk came approaching. The dwarf hunter was no friend of hers, and despite his stories the only reason ever took him in was for his skills at the auction house. 

“Good to see you back, lass,” he said, playing with a gold coin between his fingers. The raven he tended to keep nowadays perched on his shoulder. 

“You as well.” 

“Clifton wants to see you.” 

Zahrine cocked her brow. “He does?” She hadn’t spoken to her guild leader in days now, but she couldn't imagine anything being amiss. 

“Aye, he does. Just leave the banking for later, I’ll take you right to him.” 

It was good to be back home among respectable people. On her journeys out farming materials, Zahrine always had to keep on the lookout for Horde that wanted to bring her down and… use her. Back when she still served as a holy priest, even members in Alliance saw her as an easy target.  _ Well, not anymore _ , she thought proudly. 

As they walked towards the park, Zahrine could see the dwarf lifting his eyes to glance at her ass. All this running around had certainly sharpened its curves; but it wasn’t something she wanted Farsk to have on his mind. She reached back and lifted the folds of cloth, trying to stack them so they revealed nothing.

“Heh,” said the hunter, laughing, “sorry about that. It’s just… I’ve always had a thing for you, lass.” 

That was the last thing she wanted to hear right now. “Let’s talk about that later.”

“I know you don’t want to hear it, but I’d give all my riches if it meant getting a chance with that. Keep that in mind. If you ever want to start your own guild, I’ve got enough gold to make it happen twice over. And if you’re with me, what’s mine is yours.” 

Zahrine sighed and wondered if she should report this shameless attempt to Clifton. 

The guild leader met with her alone at one of the outdoor tables by the inn. “Zahrine,” he said, lifting up a hand in salute. “Light bless you…” 

The conversation went on for several hours. Clifton explained that a competitor guild was getting a real advantage over them. That wouldn’t have been a problem, if not for the fact that it was their shadow priestess that was behind it all. “As you see, I’m going to need you to figure out what’s going on and get up to speed.” 

Though it wasn’t a threat, the implied message was clear:  _ Find a way to rival her, or we’re going to have to bench you for the time being _ . Those weren’t words Zahrine came home ready to hear. In truth, she was more than a little annoyed.  _ I spent days farming stuff for you people! _

Just what exactly was that priest doing differently?...

//

Zahrine met her contact in Goldshire. She couldn't remember the last time she had been here, though she could recall the adventures that took place in the inn’s many chambers when she was still a guildless holy priestess… Before she embraced not only the way of the Light, but that of the shadows and the Old Gods.  _ You know you need to take care of your tanks, don’t you? _ all the warriors would tell her. She had been a naive girl...

“I’ve heard about that woman,” said Zelri. The dark-skinned rogue was one of her oldest friends, though she remained a guildless socialite even now. “Nobody knows exactly what happened, but supposedly she drew some new powers up in Redridge.”

“Redridge?” All the orcs there were already dealt with. Lakeshire was at peace and the murlocs were practically wiped out. “What the hell is there in Redridge?” 

Zelri shrugged. “Beats me.” Her hand came down to her exposed abs and her face turned towards the inn’s doorway and the smell of freshly-baked apple pie that wafted from within. “You don’t happen to have some silver, do you?” 

Zahrine wasn’t sure what to be more annoyed at - the fact that the rogue asked for food each time they met or that she could eat like a pig and stay this fit. She shook her head and reached into her coinpurse.  _ Why is this happening to me? _

//

At least in Lakeshire the people were quick to explain. Apparently, a certain warlock with a succubus had come in a few months ago to cause trouble. The behavior of the locals was so altered that priests and paladins had to come deal and deal with things. The people were whisked away for treatment, though the warlock and his demon found a way to flee. As for her new priestess competitor, apparently she flew in just about every day.  _ Why, that’s not transparent at all… _

Zahrine switched into some plainclothes and waited as well. The night elf priestess showed up as they told her she would, wearing an outfit that made Zahrine cringe. Her bust was entirely exposed and jiggling with every step, while the back of her new dark garb had an opening that went so far down you could see her butt dimples…

_ This slut is putting my position at risk!? This has to be a mistake. There’s just no way… _

Zahrine followed her from a distance on an old horse she’d borrowed to avoid suspicion. The night elf priestess climbed up towards a cave and headed inside. An hour later she came out, looking much the same - except for the sweat that drenched her robe and made it stick to her body. 

_ What… What the hell is going on there?  _

Zahrine waited for her to take off, though by the time the coast was clear the sun was already down. With her blonde hair shining in the pale moonlight, she climbed over the same rocks, set fire to a torch, and headed inside the cave. 

Critters scurried towards their hiding place as she made her way through. Firelight could be seen just up ahead. Zahrine put out her torch and steadied herself. Her gear was all back at the inn, so whatever happened now was entirely up to her own abilities. 

The fires came from different braziers that were spread out, with a pentagon connecting them all painted in what looked like blood. At the center stood a succubus unlike any that Zahrine had laid eyes on before. Yes, the succubuses she encountered before were powerful, but this one looked so beautiful that she found it hard to draw her eyes away…

“Are you lost, priestess?” The voice came from behind her, followed by a foul stink. A hot breath now hit the nape of her neck. “What would a servant of the Light be doing here? Or are you no longer a loyal servant of the holy way, hmm?”

She was not attacked. Instead, the speaker stepped past her and came into the light. He was certainly human as well; and by the looks of him, pretty old. The black robe that he wore was in tatters, and the stringy and oily hair that draped from his balding head was a light grey. “Why would you come to such a place?” 

Zahrine strengthened her resolve. This wasn’t the first warlock she met. “I’ve been following another priestess here. What business has she got with you?” 

“Ohhh. Eliria. Yes. She’s been seeking our help to better herself.” Instead of attacking, the warlock turned and entered his lair proper. Zahrine wondered if she should go. She had come so far, and perhaps there were answers to be found here… _ I’m not going to be a worse priestess, damn it! _

Her nose wrinkled as she followed him. In the sudden rush of adrenaline she hadn’t noticed the stench that came from the warlock, nor that of the corpses littering the edges of the space. Thankfully none of them were human, only rabbits and such, and even two murlocs… It was the succubus at the center that unnerved Zahrine the most, this gorgeous yet demonic creature whose large breasts swayed and reflected the firelight like precious gems, with a tail that playfully whipped her own bubble butt. Zahrine was not the kind to lust for other women, yet looking her way did rouse some arousal in her… 

“So,” the warlock went on, “you want to be stronger?” 

“Yes…” admitted Zahrine. Though she tried to look away from the succubus, her eyes kept returning to her time and time again. This must’ve been one strong demonic presence… 

“Talk to Sera. I don’t have much to say.” 

“Sera?” 

The succubus giggled feishly and spoke to her in a syrupy tone. “It is I that he speaks of, priestess. I can help you in this task, but first, you must aid me.”

“Aid you…” What could a priestess do to aid a demon? 

“When we were chased out of Lakeshire, the imbecilic paladins separated me from my belongings. A heavenly chest, golden and bejeweled, inscribed by my own hand. Thankfully, in their rush to get rid of it, they failed to destroy it and plunged it into the depths of the lake instead. Retrieve it for me, and my wisdom is yours.” 

Retrieve a chest. That doesn’t sound so bad… After all, it was still helping a person in need, even if it was a demon. “There’s nothing bad in that chest, I hope.”

“Bad?” The succubus laughed in an almost tender way. “None at all, my sweet, only some lipsticks and glitter and the like.” 

Well…  _ I guess it’s worth a shot _ .

//

Zahrine might’ve been desperate, but she was by no means stupid. The last thing she wanted to do was to jump in a lake looking for a simple box. Instead, she offered to pay some of the aspiring adventurers around, until a gnome whose engineering goggles were bigger than his head returned to her with the chest.

“Here you go, miss,” he said, handing her a clean chest. His own clothes were wet and stained with soot.

There was no evil aura from the chest, as far as she could tell, though the characters of the inscriptions were oddly curvaceous and sexualized. “Thank you for your service.” 

Zahrine reached into her coinpurse when he raised his hands. “Wait, wait, I don’t need any of that! You see, this chest was super difficult to find, I couldn't have done it without my superior engineering skills… Perhaps your guild would need a person like me?” 

She pursed her lips and sighed, then dropped the fifteen silvers on the nearby table. “We’re full, sorry.” And here she was thinking he wanted to extract a different kind of favor out of her… 

//

Sera accepted the chest with a grin. “Why, thank you, priestess.” She reached out and took Zahrine by the hand. The priestess’ eyes widened. The feeling was exhilarating. “Why don’t you take a seat, my dear? Morgus won’t be back for a few more hours. Allow me to repay you.” 

By the time she thought of asking about her increase in power, Zahrine was already seated. Her self-control was not unshakable in the presence in the succubus, but it seemed to be lagging… 

Sera opened the chest, took out the lipstick, then came to put it over her face. “Wait,” said Zahrine breathlessly. Her eyes gazed at the tip of the lipstick as if it were a knife. “What about what you promised? I thought I was going to get stronger.”

“You will, you will. But first, you’re going to need to get me some of the things I need.” Before she could respond, the succubus rolled the lipstick around her full lips and made them bloom with red. She smiled, then reached into her chest for her eyeshadows. “You see, the new mayor of Lakeshire took my gemstones for his own, and I’ve had trouble getting them back. He’s too paranoid and resists the charm of a succubus, but perhaps not that of a human…” 

Sera took a small mirror and held it before Zahrine. “Well? What do you say?” The priestess could barely recognize herself. Wearing makeup was never her strong suit, and in her role as a priestess she avoided it altogether. But now… her rips were glossy, her eyes popped out of glittery sockets, and the girly blush was stuck to her cheeks. She not only looked younger and more beautiful than she did before, but more than she had  _ ever _ been. 

“Is there magic in this?” she asked, afraid of what she allowed the demon to do to her. 

“There is magic in my objects, yes, you are not bewitched, if that’s what you are asking.” 

As they spoke, the old warlock appeared in the doorway. Morgus narrowed his eyes and laughed gutturally. “Why, why, is this the priestess from before? I wouldn’t have recognized you now.” His robe, Zahrine noticed, was open, and his hairy gut hung out, along with the hairy mantits that looked like they were melting on top of it. For a moment she thought that she could see his cock swinging between his fat legs, but she looked away too fast to be certain. 

The warlock walked over and gently patted her head. “Wow, but she’s made you look impeccable.” His hand slowly wandered down until it rested on her chest. Zahrine wanted to scream and cast a spell, but instead she only stared at the disgusting hand, with its blackened nails and yellow gnarled fingers. “I just can’t help myself, it would seem…” 

“Since he is my master, Zahrine, please allow Morgus to have his way for a moment.” 

“Uhm…” Okay, this was bad. But it wasn’t unholy per se, was it? He was only touching her chest. It was perverted and wrong, perhaps humiliating, but by no means enough for her to feel forced to attack him. “I don’t know.” 

That was enough for Morgus. His palm slid down the rest of her way, going over her tummy and then down to her shapely thick thighs, till it finally placed itself against her pussy. There were at least three layers of separation between their bare skin, but Zahrine still jumped up in embarrassment. “Enough!” 

The warlock laughed and stepped aside, going towards his seat. Sera whipped her tail and giggled. “As I said, irresistible. Now, see about those gemstones, will you?” 

//

The new mayor proved more than happy to help. In fact, the man was so weak to her charm that Zahrine thought it would be a good idea to notify the authorities in Stormwind of what a poor choice they made of placing him in charge. Nevertheless, the gemstones were safely secured in her bag. 

Zahrine was about to leave Lakeshire immediately when she bumped into Ludwick. Literally. She nearly tripped and went to her knees when the older paladin grabbed her and lifted her up. “Excuse me, miss, I-- Zahrine?” 

She smiled awkwardly and scratched her head. “Hey there…” 

“W-What are you doing out here?” he stammered, quickly dropping his hands away from her. She and Ludwick had a long history that both were keenly aware of. The elder mage was one of the nicest people she had ever met, and certainly one of the most handsome… But because of her being an officer in the guild, they never quite found a moment to ari that out. 

“I’m… doing some adventuring. You know, helping others.”

“I see that.” His lowered his eyes from your face. “You look truly gorgeous… He must be a lucky man.” 

She blinked. “Who is?”

“Whoever it is you put that stuff on for.” 

Between the hideous warlock and the old mayor, she couldn't decide what was worse. Only an undecided grimace came up. “Don’t worry, that’s not it.”

“Anyway, Zahrine, it’s good that I bumped into you… I hear they’re thinking of putting you off the raiding list, for a time. Many are saying shadow priestesses just can’t… keep up with the rest.” 

“They wouldn’t dare,” she snapped. But she knew that they would. She seriously needed to pick up the pace on all this stuff. No more stupid tasks. She needed to become more powerful  _ now _ . “This is all just talk. Gossip.”

He smiled warmly. “I hope so. After all, Eternity has just down another villain, and I hear their shadow priestess is most responsible for that.”

Again with that night elf. Where was she, anyway? Zahrine hadn’t seen her again since she spoke to Sera… Wasn’t she supposed to fly in on the regular?”

She bid goodbye to her old friend and backtracked to the warlock’s lair. This time, however, she found a good hiding spot and waited. That night elf bitch had to show up sooner or later. By the  _ Light, I need to stop hating her so much… _ But how could she, when she was cheating, and forcing Zahrine to do the same? 

She nearly passed out in her snug place between the cliffs, when she looked down and saw the other priestess on the move. Zahrine waited for her to head inside and counted to two hundred before rushing inside. She hoped to get a glimpse at exactly what the warlock was doing to empower her competitor. But as she stepped deeper into the cave, she could only hear some smacking sounds instead. Wet smacks, followed by some moans…

_ What’s going on here? _ Her heartbeat rose. Once she was close enough to peek inside, she saw them… The fat old warlock on his knees, fucking the almost godlike Dera from behind, every inch of saggy fat flesh on his body trembling with his thrusts. And behind him was the priestess, her face buried in… in… in his ass… 

Zahrine pulled away. This couldn't be real. A priestess of Elune, doing  _ that? _ No, this was impossible… And yet she couldn't get herself to glance in again. Just the sight of the disfigured warlock with his sagging rolls of fat and apelike hair made her want to vomit. She ran out of the cave as fast as she could, trying to think of what to do next.

She wanted to throw the gemstones and leave for good. Or better yet, call in her guild and others to put an end to this threat once and for all.  _ But they’ve already escaped once _ , she thought grimly. And there was no guarantee they wouldn’t just escape yet again, and this time too far for Zahrine to find them. No, she needed to go through with this… _ But I’m not doing whatever she was doing. Never. Ever _ . 

The night elf priestess left the same as before, and Zahrine slept on it before she returned to the Morgus and Sera. Whe she finally did, Zahrine stepped inside their lair to find the warlock as naked as before, lying comfortably in a pile of furs with his hairy legs spread out. The succubus toyed with some bunny in the corner.

“Stop that!” cried Zahrine. 

Sera looked up and stepped aside. The bunny quickly went past Zahrine and fled the interior, and the priestess cast a quick protective spell on it. “You will do no such thing in this place,” she said with real strength behind her words. “Do you understand?” 

The succubus smiled, and yet again it seemed so familiar and loving that Zahrine felt bad for saying anything at all. “My apologies. The gemstones, do you have them?” 

“I do…” 

The succubus took them and let out a lustful moan upon touching them. “Incredible. The power… Yes, they will work wonders for us. Zahrine, take off your clothes.” 

“W-What?” she stammered. It was only a pretense, she knew. Deep down inside, the simple request already worked on her and made her want to obey. She needed to get away from this succubus. This hold that she had was unnatural for how… goodhearted it felt. With other demons, the lust, whether it was for power or flesh, always held some unspeakable evil that one couldn't shake. Not so with Sera… Her desire to help seemed oddly sincere. 

“You must be naked for the ritual.” Sera approached. “Do not look at the warlock. I must be honest with you, Zahrine, I am trying to break free from his hold. With this spell, I’m hoping to draw the power out from him and infuse it into you instead. I just need your help to do it.” 

Zahrine swallowed. Maybe… Maybe that was true? Nobody would have wanted to be in the service of that disgusting creature, that much was certain. Was it so unbelievable to think that even a demon, some demon, didn’t want to be raped by such a vile thing? As she gazed into her eyes, Zahrine had one immediate thought:  _ I need to help her _ . 

As wrong as it felt, Zahrine stripped off her clothes and stepped into the pentagram. The warlock got up, reaching past his belly to stroke his cock as he approached. The succubus held her fingers, gently rubbing hers on top, as if to say,  _ All will be well _ .

Morgus got behind her, using his fingers to trace the curve of her ass, the blackened claws marking her soft skin. “What a perfect body for a servant of the Light.” He wrapped his gorilla-like arms around her and pushed his belly into the small of her back. 

Zahrine trembled but said nothing. This needed to be over soon. As she gazed at her reflection in Sera’s eyes, she could only imagine how unthinkable she looked right now, all dolled up with makeup while this awful beast grinded against her. She could feel his gnarled trying to go between her firm asscheeks.

The old man craned his head past her shoulder and licked her cheek. An awful, wet and coarse tongue, rolling up her face…  _ Make it stop, please… This is so humiliating… _ “Come on,” he told her, lifting one hand to tilt her by the chin. “Give me a deep kiss.” 

“NO!” cried Zahrine furiously, wrenching her head away from him. “Never!” 

Again, her eyes came down to the succubus. “Do it, Zahrine, do it for me…” she whispered, hr fingers gently caressing Zahrine’s hand. “Please?”  _ For you… _ The priestess swallowed. It was only a kiss. What could be wrong with that? It was disgusting, but it would pass immediately. 

The cracked lips hovered close to hers, then they met. Morgus forced her to gaze into his bloodshot eyes and wrinkled face as he massaged her tongue with his, swirling his spit with hers, sending himself down her throat. Zahrine did her best to avoid all contact, and god forbid touch those ugly yellowed teeth… 

Instead of feeling stronger as they made out, she only weakened. She could hear Sera chanting next to her, however, and a strange feeling came over her body, as if a strange and unfamiliar energy were crawling through her body like a serpent. 

“That’s good, Zahrine…” she could hear the succubus say. The sound was hot and wet. “Just take him inside your mouth…” 

Still kissing the old warlock, the priestess’ eyes closed by themselves, and she passed out.

//

Zahrine could see a bright noon sky above her as she woke up. For the first few seconds she felt relaxed, and wondered if what she had been through was nothing more than a bad dream. She sucked on her teeth and rolled her tongue inside her mouth, desperately trying to shake off the sickening taste of the warlock. 

Crickets could be heard in the tall grasses nearby, and as she came to in full, Zahrine realized that she was naked. They dragged her outside? But why? She got up to her feet, nearly tripping while doing so. It was a strange feeling… she felt heavier and unadjusted to walking that way.  _ My power, has it increased? _

She walked for a while, trying to get a handle of herself, and spotted murloc running after a squirrel. Without hesitation, she lifted her hand and let a surge of energy out. The bolt reached the murloc and flayed its mind. It collapsed, dead before it touched the ground. 

As terrifying as it was, Zahrine smiled. She needed to stop feeling so much joy at bringing harm to anything, even a murloc, but the increase in power was tremendous. _ I am going to show everyone just how strong I am, _ she thought. So much for her guild master threatening her. Soon, she would be the one threatening them. 

With the newfound power coursing through her, she soon figured out where exactly in Redridge she was, and started to walk back to the cave. The sun felt good on her skin, and there was no wonder she walked differently now. There was indeed a new weight to her. The land itself probably felt it - a powerful shadow priestess coming into her own, perhaps one to outdo all the others…

Once she returned, Morgus was gone yet again. Thank the gods. The last thing she wanted was to see that fiend one more time. Perhaps he was dead? Sera spread out her wings in joy as their eyes met. “My faithful priestess…” 

“Why was I outside?” 

“This place is damp and dark. It would not do well to keep you here.” 

Zahrine blushed, amazed at her kindness. Not all demons were bad. A strange thing. “And Morgus? He’s dead?” 

“Not yet, I’m afraid. A great power still lingers in him, but I think we can slowly extract. For now though, you are satisfied?” 

“Quite,” said Zahrine, grinning. “I mean to return to my guild.”

“You can… though your potential isn’t fulfilled yet.” Sera tapped a finger against her face. “You know, I could help you get some better equipment. What I need can be found, but only in distant realms, and so far no one else has been able to get them for me…” 

That thrilled her immediately. “My guild can get them! I know we can! Especially now.” 

“Then I’ll draw a map for you all! How wonderful…”

Zahrine went over and got her clothes. She pulled her pants on first, struggling to get them up past her ass.  _ Gosh _ , she thought with worry.  _ I’ve been slacking off in Redridge for too long _ . She had one sweet too many over at the inn. The leggings were so tight around her thighs that the seams were ready to rip apart at any sudden move. _ I seriously need to lose some weight, what the hell! _

Only when she struggled to get into the shirt and found it so tight around her chest that it was hard to breathe that it all connected. _ I’ve gotten bigger all over _ . Her hands grabbed her breasts and her eyes widened with surprise. There was no mistaking it. Her boobs were way bigger now than before… At least double in size. 

_ This can’t be from the cakes and pies.  _ If they were, shouldn’t her belly have been jiggling about? Instead, it was flatter than ever, her abs well-defined, and just about every group of muscles in her body was toned and steely at the touch. The magic…

“Sera.” Her voice was soft. The succubus lifted her eyes from the map she was drawing and looked over. “I feel different now. I don’t mean my powers, I mean--”

“Your body has improved as well.” 

Improved? Zahrine wasn’t sure about using that word, but perhaps she was right. There was nothing bad in getting bigger boobs. Hell, she wished for that most of her childhood and teenage years. It was just unexpected. 

“I thought you would like it,” said Sera, almost hurt. “I could see the way you look at my body, so I thought…” 

“W-W-What?” stammered Zahrine. “I wasn’t loo--” She shut her mouth and sighed. “Thank you. I’m being ungrateful. I just need to get used to it now, that’s all.” 

“I bet all the people back home will lust after you now. Every man and woman walking the streets of Stormwind, every guild member… There is more power in beauty than in magic, at times.” 

That sounded true enough. Really, Zahrine wondered what they would all say when she returned now. The blonde hadn’t been overwhelmed by thirsty men in a few years now. It would be satisfying to tell them all to go to hell and stick to her creed, especially when so many people whispered that shadow priestesses were somehow less decent than holy ones.

Sera came over and stuck the folded map in Zahrine’s pants, then brought the chest with the makeup and dropped that in her arms. “Take this, it might prove handy with your guild members, yes?” 

// 

Zahrine remained an officer in name only. After displaying her newfound power to the other members in Fearless, they were not just in awe, but convinced that she should be given as good a hearing on matters as the leader himself.

That wasn’t all of it. Zahrine could feel once more how the eyes of her brothers and sisters in arms lingered over her body. As soon as she first set foot in Stormwind after her infusion at Sera’s hands, various citizens catcalled her as she went by, completely indifferent to the fact that she wore the robes of a priestess. 

Her body… continued to grow. Zahrine was happy that they finally put together the mats required for Sera to craft her some new equipment, because her current robe which once fell heavy and loose over her curves now ripped apart around her hips and chest several times over… Thankfully the guild tailor stitched it together for her, but the look in his eyes as he handed it back said it all:  _ Damn, you’ve got some tits and ass on you, lass. _

The priestess resisted all their advances, including those of Clifton himself. Now that they lusted after her, there was no reason to give into them at all.  _ Really, considering how strong I am, they’re quite below me… _ she mused with delight. It was only girls that were plain and desperate that needed to impress by _ actually _ giving themselves to others. Not champions like her.

With her things all gathered, Zahrine flew to Redridge, straight to the cave of the warlock and the succubus. The old man she would need to get rid of. That would be ideal. With Sera free, she might even be able to come with Zahrine at all times. They could be friends… perhaps even more?  _ I just need to get rid of that damned warlock _ . 

“My sweet priestess, you’ve returned. And victorious, I hear.” 

Zahrine smiled at the succubus. “I have…” She dropped the first box of materials besides Sra, then went to get the rest. Once they were all presented to her, the succubus ran her nails over the fine cloth and grinned. “Yes… I shall be able to build you something extraordinary out of all this…” 

Grunts echoed throughout the chamber as the old warlock made his way within. “Why, Zahrine, you’ve returned to us…” He came closer, his hands lifting up in preparation to touch her. She wanted to cast a spell, to fight him off, but instead only stood there, frozen. 

Morgus looked over his young priestess, with her styled blonde hair, plump glossy lips, and now with tits big enough that they swayed like huge bags on her chest. “They’ve gotten so big,” he whispered with glee, reaching up to squeeze one of them. The soft flesh yielded to his touch immediately, while the stupid bitch stared at him like cattle and mewled softly. 

_ Do something, _ Zahrine told herself.  _ Get away! _ But her body wouldn’t budge. Every mental attempt she made to snap out of it and cast a spell that would incapacitate him simply faltered. Meanwhile she could feel the aged hands burying themselves and making folds between her hot flesh, her body completely weak to his touch…

“What, don’t you like this?” the warlock teased her. “Did you think power comes without any sacrifices at all? Your power is my power now, priestess…” 

Zahrine tried to look for Sera, but the succubus was nowhere in sight now. She could feel her nipples hardening from Morgus’ touch, and the movement of her breasts put enough pressure on the tight robe that she heard it rip all over again. The old hands finished the job, freeing her breasts and pulling off everything. 

“There you go,” he said with a grin, flashing his crooked teeth. “Look at you.” 

Zahrine stood before him, naked and unflinching. Only a month ago she was just another woman, though admittedly one that was a part of an amazing guild. Now, the guild was irrelevant. She was just a dolled-up fucktoy, with big tits, big ass, long legs, and a tiny waist. The rush red lips were only meant for one thing now. 

The warlock disrobed before her and went on smiling. His hardened cock swayed beneath his veins, the throbbing head already dripping with cum.  _ No _ , thought Zahrine, _ I don’t want this… _ “Don’t you worry,” he told her, “this will only make you stronger. Now, kneel.” 

Before she could do as he asked, the old man put his gnarled hand on her head and slammed her to the ground. He twirled his fingers through her gorgeous hair and slapped her face with his cock. “You’re ready for this, are you? Look what pretty make-up you’ve got on.” 

The priestess opened her mouth to speak, but the warlock rammed his dick down her throat instead. Once in the distant past, Zahrine had spent a night with a warrior from another guild and thought him rough. That was nothing compared to this. The old man just grabbed onto the back of her head and fucked her face as if she were nothing more than an object. There was no concern for her as a person… barely any for her as a toy… 

Once the first round was done, Zahrine puked and coughed, breathing as fast as she could. There just wasn’t enough air in her lun--

“It’s nice to have power, isn’t it?” he teased, kicking her ass from behind. “That’s why I offer a part of mine to you, because I have so much. But for that, you’ll have to earn it. Of course, I could also stop with this right now. I take back everything I’ve given you and we go our separate ways. What do you say?” 

Her nostrils and throat burned. Tears were flowing from her eyes. She rubbed them away and noticed that her mascara now stained her fingers.  _ My pretty make-up _ , she thought bitterly, and started to sob. Now that she had such looks, she didn’t want to lose them. They were… almost better than the power itself… 

Morgus came over and yanked her head back, then slapped his wet dick against her crying face. “Answer me, priestess. What do you want?” 

Zahrine gazed at him from below. She couldn't see his face, only the veiny shaft as it slammed into her and the huge hairy gut that jiggled above it, dripping with warm sweat that fell into her open mouth. _ I’m better than this. I’m a priestess. An officer in Fearless... _ “I want to keep it,” she couldn't help but say. “Please, let me keep it…” 

Only a cackle could be heard ringing through the cave. Zahrine closed her eyes obediently, already having made her peace with what was to come. _ I’m… doing this for my guild _ , she told herself.  _ So we can stay on top. I’m a loyal officer. I’ll use my powers for good… _

The dick lodged itself down her throat once again. Its powerful pulses beat against her neck while the knobbly and twisted veins tickled her throat and caused her to gag. As he pushed deeper and deeper down her throat, Zahrine lips stretched tightly around the base of his cock, and she struggled to breathe through her nostrils with his filthy pubes filling them up. 

She gagged hard and her eyes watered, but he held her in place. _ Please… Please, enough… _ But there was no wish for revenge in her anymore. Only a desire to prevent this in the future. Perhaps, if she were better to the warlock, this wouldn’t have to happen… 

The shaft began to move backwards and gave her temporary relief. Her throat relaxed, and she drew in a deep breath. But just as she expected him to take it out once more, he thrust down as hard as he could. She gagged, but he had already drawn it back again. As her throat got used to the abuse, Morgus started to facefuck her with all the strength that he had, making her deepthroat it each time. 

“Priestesses are so good at this, aren’t they?”  _ Perhaps _ , though Zahrine,  _ but I’m the best priestess _ . 

The blonde could feel a surge passing through his cock and his claws pushing hard into her head. He was coming. The hot seed rushed down her throat, but her gag reflex activated at once. His cum came up and filled her nose, so much of it overflowing that breathing became impossible. 

Zahrine tried to pull away, but the old man held her in place. Her eyes opened, but her vision was blurry. I need to breath, I… Her arms and legs flailed impotently, for Morgus wouldn’t let go. Her vision darkened, even as the hot seed rolled from her nose to go back into her mouth again.

//

“It’s certainly the most exquisite thing I’ve ever put together,” the succubus told her. 

Zahrine looked at herself in the mirror, unable to believe she was in the person reflecting back. She figured when collecting the materials that Sera was going to make more out of them than a simple robe, but she never expected this…

For shoes, the demon crafted a spiked pair of heels that made her legs look endless, along with stockings that rose all the way up to her thighs. As a top, she wore a corset with straps that wrapped around her like a harness, pushing out her tits that whose nipples were now covered - not by any fabric, but by two maggot-like creatures that sucked on her nipples constantly and kept made her want to come. Her panties were intricately woven out of different fabrics, but with a laced up slit that could be opened at any time. To top it all off, they put a choker around her neck that also functioned like a collar should the warlock feel like walking her on a leash.

Morgus came to stand behind her again, grinding his soft cock against her ass, his nostrils inhaling her sweet perfume. “I can’t wait till your guild members see you now. And your real strength.” Zahrine dreaded their reaction, but knew that they wouldn’t push her out of the guild… not now. She had spent the last few days testing out her strength and found it beyond what she could have ever imagined. When a dozen Hordelings entered Redridge thinking they could find some easy prey, the priestess laid waste to them in a matter of seconds. 

_ So what if he will use me from time to time? _ she thought.  _ This power… It’s going to do so much good for the Alliance… _

Morgus only asked one last thing of her. That both he and Sera get to come live in Stormwind under her protection.  _ Fearless will have to make room for them in our quarters…  _

//

Clifton reddened upon seeing her, while her fellow officers just started at her outfit in disbelief. “Zahrine…” 

“Yes, I’ve returned, and stronger than ever!” she cried. Truth be told, she felt better in the equipment than she thought she would. The maggots sucking at her nipples had terrified her and disgusted her at first, but now she stroked them as if they were her babies, giggling whenever they sucked hard on her sensitive nipples and sent a wave of arousal through her powerful enough to make her come. As for the rest of it, she had barely been in Stormwind for long enough to get a drink before gnomes were spying on her from the alleyways, trying to take photographs of her with their contraptions. By now, her night elf competitor was history, and her guild already disbanded.

In the end, Zahrine made her guild mates understand the necessity of keeping around the warlock and his pet. Though Zahrine had no doubt Sera would charm them all if need be - after all, she sure did a number on her in the beginning. 

Morgus settled in nicely and made the basement his new home. Sera took to the streets at times, but Zahrine always passed by daily to see the old man, and keep up the powers bestowed upon her. The rest of her guild mates could hear what went on down there, but they said nothing. A few of them, like her dwarf admirer Farsk, even liked to come down to watch…

//

Zahrine kissed the dirty feet of the warlock as she knelt before him and begged to be fucked. “Please, sir,” she said, snorting up the cum and sweat back into her mouth. Her face was a mess of spilled see and dried-up black tears, but Morgus liked it that way. He wanted her to appear that way before others. 

The yellowed nail of his big toe cut across her lip as he pushed it into her mouth. “Why would I? Haven’t you had enough? Haven’t I given you enough?”

“I need your power, sir, please… I need it… We have to raid today, again…”

Morgus slapped her face with his gnarled dick, then got up and grabbed her by her pretty blonde locks. He led her to the table in the corner and set her down, with her round ass facing him. He slapped it again, hard enough to make her yelp in pain, then spit down and let it dribble down towards her asshole. 

He thrust into her hard and without mercy. Though she had been taking this for months now, Zahrine was still unable to keep calm as he ruined her tight little asshole. If her tits and ass had only gotten bigger since they met, her pussy and asshole only tightened in response. The feeling of squeezing his throbbing shaft inside was unbearable but satisfying for how much pleasure she knew it must’ve given her new master. 

Morgus turned her face around and kissed her, shoving his filthy tongue inside her mouth. Zahrine sucked it in greedily, now accustomed to its rank taste and loving it, and cried for more even as he bit her lips and pulled away. He spit on her, then thrust his cock in even deeper, stretching her asshole hard enough that her legs were kicking mindlessly as he raped her from behind.

“Yes!” screamed Zahrine. She knew that he was dumping his power into her. Each drop of seed was required on a daily basis to remain the top shadow priestess. To keep Fearless the strongest guild. “Please, master, fill me up!” 

His pleasure and his orgasms were all that mattered. No amount of pain that she took entered into consideration. Just knowing that this disgusting warlock emptied his wrinkled balls into her womb was enough to make her come and left trembling. Even when she was out raiding, the feeling of his seed swirling around in her tummy made her shake with emotion. She would just reach down in between downing enemies to touch her scorching pussy and lick up a bit of his cum for renewed strength. 

The old man finished coming and took a step back, and collapsed on the armchair in the opposite corner. Zahrine ran after him and immediately buried herself in his cock, licking up his sweat and seed, tasting her ass on his head and shaft, letting her tongue go all the way down to nurse his balls and even devour his asshole. That felt like the dirtiest thing. For her, an officer in Fearless, to be eating the ass of some unwashed old warlock…

“Yes, yes... “ said Morgus, struggling to breathe. “Take it all from me…” 

With his dick still hard and pulsing in her hand, Zahrine mounted it and began to ride him. She thrust her huge and perfect tits in his face and let him suck on her pink young nipples, while his bony fingers came down to knead her ass. “Yes…” he repeated once more, too tired to keep his eyes open, putting his head back as her delightful pussy milked everything out his cock. “Yes…” 

Zahrine pinched her own nipples and got ready to come. She had managed once again to find that spot in her pussy that drove her nuts, and she sought an angle to impale herself on his cock so that it pushed right into it. She yelled out as it hit again, the sweat dripping off her tits and ass, her little white teeth biting into her lip as she lost her mind to the warlocks cock.

“Zahrine…” she could hear someone say. 

Clifton stood behind her, trying to avert his eyes. “Shall I tell everyone to prepare?” 

She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Her mouth gaped as an electrifying orgasm ripped through her and made her back arch unnaturally. Her hips continued to thrust with maddening intensity as she went on rubbing that spot in her depths with the tip of Morgus’ decrepit cock 

When the initial shockwave passed, she only collapsed against the old man, breathing hard and crying in relief. “Yes,” she said at length. “We’ll raid.” 

“Very well… I’ll tell them.” 

“Oh, and Cifton?” The paladin turned to meet her eyes. Zahrine jerked her chin behind her. Morgus’ throbbing cock still flowed with seed but it dangled below, having slipped from her hot folds.

The paladin muttered a, “By the Light,” under his breath. But he wasn’t about to insult the guild’s top damage dealer. He reached and grabbed the warlock’s dick with disgust, then held it as Zahrine dropped back on top of it. 

She moaned as it filled her up again and smiled. “Thank you, guild master.” 

Only a few more thrusts and a little more seed and she would get off and get ready to go. Tomorrow was another day, and Morgus would be here waiting for her return… 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If you enjoyed this story you can read more at [www.hentai-foundry.com/user/zenalite/profile](http://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/zenalite/profile) . For commission work you can contact me at zenaliter@gmail.com 


End file.
